1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved computer having a detachable main casing. More particularly, to a computer in which the cover of the main casing is conveniently opened by depressing a push button, thereby allowing a user to easily replace and repair hardware components accommodated in the main casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are frequent occasions when a user replaces or repairs hardware components disposed within a computer.
To facilitate the replacement or the repair of the hardware components disposed in the computer, computers have recently been manufactured to include a main casing and a cover detachable from the main casing. For example, the computer, disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2001-0068914, comprises a front cover provided with a power switch to turn on/off the computer, a main casing formed with an opening on a predetermined side for accommodating a plurality of hardware components therein, and a cover detachably coupled to the main casing covering the opening of the main casing.
With this configuration, the cover is detachable from the main casing, thereby facilitating the replacement and the repair of the hardware components accommodated in the computer.
However, in such conventional computers, because the cover is detachably coupled to the main casing by afastener, a tool is additionally needed to separate the cover from the main casing.
Furthermore, because the cover and the main casing have completely separate structures from each other, it is difficult to correctly align the cover with the main casing when the cover and the main casing are assembled.
Therefore, a need exists for a computer having a main casing with an improved detachable cover for allowing a user to easily replace and repair hardware components accommodated in the main casing.